


An Evening in Twilight

by boxthissidedown



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 7/8, AkuSai, M/M, akusaiday2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxthissidedown/pseuds/boxthissidedown
Summary: Post-KH3/Re:Mind. Lea and Isa on their way home after spending the day together, and while Roxas and Xion are out with the Twilight Gang they share intimacy in their new home.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	An Evening in Twilight

It had been some time since the war ended, and he had been re-completed.

He remembered waking up. The first thing he felt was surprise. He thought he would feel the cool tile under him, but instead he was laying on one of those small beds they had in the laboratory.

They must have moved him, he thought.

As soon as his eyes opened, he looked around to try and figure out just what room they had put him in.

At the foot of his bed was Lea. His head down, fast asleep. He was using his arms as a pillow.

Beside him, was a couple colourful seashells.

He remembered it so clearly. The way that Lea had been gently holding his leg, as if he was afraid that Isa would disappear if he didn’t have some kind of hold on him. It was almost sweet. His heart had felt warm at the sight.

Even thinking about it now, while he was in the warm light of Twilight Town, walking with Lea back to the mansion, he felt that odd little heart fluttering.

He wasn’t really listening, just watching the way that the sun kissed Lea’s cheek, and it crowned his hair. It was almost dazzling.

“Is’?” Lea interjected, tilting his head at him. “You listening or what? Or did I lose you talking about sentient toys?”

“Sorry, you can keep going,” Isa said with a rather lame chuckle.

“Nah it wasn’t important,” Lea said with a wave of his hand, before putting them both behind his head. He cracked a smile, and looked over at Isa as they continued on. “Your head doesn’t seem to be in it, no fun if you’re not listening, ‘sides it wasn’t important. Just about weird squishy alien toys.”

Isa blinked. He had no idea what kind of story that Lea would have to say about that, but knowing him it was going to be strange. But in the best kind of way.

They had gotten into the habit of walking around Twilight Town together, while the kids were hanging out with the Twilight Gang. It could be fun for Lea to hang around all of them, but the redhead also knew that Isa was still getting used to being around people, feeling everything again.

While the blue-haired man would say that he was fine, and that he was happy, even if he was not the best around them. However he was trying.

Knowing Isa however, Lea was sure to not push him. That was what made them walk around today.

“Think they’ll be back before us?” Lea asked.

“Probably not, not a school night for the others, so,”

“Oh right, bet they’re gonna be watching some of those silent films,” he mused, and he entered the gate toward the mansion and he hurried ahead. “Which means it’ll just be us, huh.”

“Yeah,” Isa agreed after a moment, and as they went in together, Lea stopped in front of him, making Isa back up a bit.

“Lea?” he asked, albeit a little awkwardly.

“What’s on your mind?”

Isa blinked, not having expected the redhead to be so abrupt. Not that it was out of character for him, just, surprising for him to get ambushed out of nowhere.

“Nothing really,” he replied, and as Lea went around to close the door, he looked to Isa again.

“I don’t know what you’re thinkin’, but I can see your wheels turning in there. Was today too much?”

Not that they had done anything out of their new norm, but Lea knew Isa well enough that he could sometimes think himself into a tizzy and upset himself, or go thinking about things that became upsetting, especially about the past stuff.

Isa ruminated a lot, especially about the past, and the mistakes that he made as a result. Lea knew the face that he would make, and how he would fake normalcy even when his mind was going a mile a minute.

“No,” he said after a moment of thinking. “I was just remembering, when I woke up in the Garden,” he decided to be honest with it.

If one good thing came from this whole thing, it was how honest Isa had started being with Lea. It was almost unsettling. Such a change front he closed off behaviour that Saix always gave. However, Lea welcomed it happily. He did his best to be just as honest. Even if it was a bit embarrassing.

“What about it?” Lea asked, following Isa as he started to head up the steps toward his room.

“Nothing really,” he answered, not really having much that could be said that wouldn’t be immediately embarrassing or strange. He rubbed the back of his neck, slowly having gotten that nervous tick from Lea. Isa wasn’t the best at expressing himself still, but he was doing his best.

Lea appreciated the effort, but it made him frown that that was all Isa was going to say. “C’mon, it’s been distracting ya, surely it’s  _ something _ . Did ya dream something back then?”

“No,” he ushered Lea into the room, which was even more curious, since Isa usually didn’t let people into his room too often.

“Then what’s up? C’mon man don’t leave me hanging.” he leaned at the door frame, watching Isa just meander around his room.

“I woke up before you did, you were asleep.”

“I was,” he said with a slight nod, his brow raising.

“You looked cute.”

“Huh?” he blinked, his cheeks instantly gaining a slight pink hue. He had a quizzical look on his face, before he broke into a loud laugh, smacking himself in the forehead. “That’s it? I thought you had some kind of nightmare ‘nd needed me to wake you up or something. So you followed my voice or, needed ‘true love’s kiss’ or whatever…”

“Did you try kissing me?” Isa asked, now being the one to raise a brow.

“N-No!” he said quickly, holding up his hands in mild amusement. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he chuckled nervously. “Just - that’s the trope is all. Y’know, seems like that’s just how the worlds go---”

“That’s not really helping your defence, why make the suggestion if you knew no one kissed me?” 

“It was just an idea--”

“So you love me?”

“Isa--”

“Is that what you meant? It wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t love me. Or have someone in mind that you thought does.”

“C’mon you know that’s…”

A bemused expression easily crossed Isa’s face, watching the way that Lea squirmed and tried to defend the blabbering he had done. He moved toward him while Lea struggled to think of something.

“That’s what, Lea? Is loving me that ridiculous?”

“No! That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

Lea was getting obviously flustered - they had talked briefly about feelings before, and it was something that would come up every now and again, but to go into deep depth was not something they were able to do as of late. Not that it took long to say those three words, but the weight they carried…

“Isa…”

Isa had wandered close to him, still having that stupid amused expression that could almost make Lea pout. But at the same time it was so inviting, and so very much Isa that Lea could hardly find words to complain at that moment.

“You gonna make me say it?”

“Say what?” Isa asked with an almost playful tone. Totally unfair, in Lea’s opinion.

“ _ Isa _ .” he whined, but he moved to gently put his hands on Isa’s shoulders, causing the other man to gently reach out and touch Lea’s hips.

It immediately made Lea’s heart beat fast. This wasn’t the first time they got so close. They cuddled all the time since Isa returned to normal, but it easily became a cuddle pile with Roxas and Xion once they too, got used to Isa as  _ Isa _ , instead of Saix.

“I’m going to make you say it,” Isa murmured close to Lea’s lips, and Lea knew what was coming, and Isa kissed Lea’s smiling lips.

He returned it quickly, and his hands moved around his shoulders gently, to pull himself closer to his partner’s body. Their chests were flush and he could tell that Isa must have been full of anticipation, too.

“How are you going to manage to do that?” Lea asked against his lips, easily capturing him into another kiss before Isa could answer.

Lea was always a little playful nowadays, and Isa would change that for anything, even if it got under his skin a little - which was obviously the point. 

Isa began to back up, keeping his hands on Lea’s hips to guide him with him. Lea stepped slowly and carefully so that he would not end up stumbling over himself. Not that it wasn’t already a little awkward.

It wasn’t awkward because of the two of them being together. Instead it was because of their change in height, and how fast Isa was moving.

Lea broke the kiss with the intention of teasing Isa, but in a second he was looking up at the ceiling.

“Huh--?” he broke into a laugh, feeling Isa’s weight joining him on the bed as he turned onto his side to look at him. “So you were just trying to get me into bed huh?”

Isa chuckled a little. That had been his intention, innuendo aside.

Their arms were soon wrapping around each other again, and Lea quickly tried to entangle their legs. He was in no real rush, he just wanted some form of closeness with Isa, and Isa welcomed it without complaint.

Lea kissed Isa, over and over, and Isa slowly tried to kiss him harder, and deeper. Their chests were once again pressed together, and Lea had an urge to completely undress. Or at least, undress  _ Isa _ . It was always a beautiful sight to see Isa naked.

“Isa…” he murmured in a low tone, and Isa smirked a bit, before he would slide his hands into Isa’s beautiful blue hair. “Something going through your mind now?”

Isa had to keep from laughing, and he continued to gently touch Lea’s back, feeling the fine muscles through the fabric of his shirts. It was much easier to feel through him, than when it was with Isa’s, given Isa’s coat was much thicker. Though he was more defined so maybe it evens itself out.

“I might be getting some thoughts…” Isa replied slowly, stealing a few more kisses before speaking against Lea’s lips. “Most of which will require you to have less clothes…”

“What about you? Or are you going to make me be the only one naked?”

“Mmm, it wouldn’t really be fair, would it…” he hummed, as if he was debating it.

Without any other warning, his hands moved back a bit, and he reached to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Put your arms up,” Isa instructed.

“C’mon Isa…” he said with a chuckle, but he was doing as he was told for once, and let his arms go up so Isa could start pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Lea rolled them back to make it easy.

“C’mon, what?”

“Not fair that you’re stripping me--.”

“Do you want to strip yourself?”

“No - you know what I mean!”

“Do I?”

“Tch, you’re trying to be a tease today, huh?”

“Is it working?”

Lea snorted. “You’re definitely on the right track,” he had to admit it was cute for Isa to be clearly trying, and he definitely appreciated the attempt. It was so much like who he used to be too, that it definitely proved this was his Isa. Not the person it had become without his heart.

Not that Isa had to prove himself anymore, but these moments definitely got to Lea a little. He was sure that it got to Isa at times, too.

Lea did not want to be the only one shirtless, so of course he moved his hands to reach out for Isa’s zipper. Isa gently whacked his hand, and it made Lea whine.

“Isa…” he whined.

“Shhh…” Isa replied, leaning in to start kissing along the other man’s collarbone. He nibbled along the skin, and Lea gave a play-frustrated huff as he submitted to the treatment. 

“I wanna touch you too…” Lea complained softly, before gasping at the feeling of Isa’s teeth sinking into his skin. “Isa--” he didn’t bother biting back a moan, feeling a spark of pleasure run down his spine.

“You will…” Isa murmured against his skin, skilled fingers moving along Lea’s chest, carefully feeling up the pectoral muscles, before he lightly teased one of Lea’s nipples. It promptly made Lea squirm, and his chest pushed out toward Isa’s hand.

“When…” he gasped out, letting his hands move up into Isa’s hair, twirling long blue strands through his fingers, which just made Isa nearly purr against the redhead’s skin.

“After I’ve gotten to feel all of you.”

“All…?”

“All.”

“I guess I should get naked huh…”

“You should,”

“Maybe you should help… My pants are a little tight.”

Isa laughed a bit, and started kissing down his chest. “You make it sound like I wasn’t already planning on doing that.”

“Aww, were you really~” he said with a chuckle, wiggling himself. “Can you at least take off your coat…?”

Isa sighed, and he pulled back a bit just enough for him to pull off his coat. He undid his jacket, looking up at Lea as he peeled it off. He wore a t-shirt under it for once (much to Lea’s dismay). It was simple and black, and tight enough that Lea could at least see a few defined muscles.

As soon as the coat was thrown off, Isa went back to kissing down Lea’s stomach, gently teasing his happy trail as he moved his fingers to undo his pants, and palmed his crotch.

“A-Ah, Isa…”

Isa smirked, and continued to rub his hand down against him. “Lea?”

“You suck--”

“I’m about to.”

That just made Lea stare dumbly at him for a moment, before he let out a loud laugh. It made Isa crack up a little too, taking the opportunity to strip him out of his clothing.

Lea shifted so he was actually laying on his back, and he gave a small grin as Isa settled between his legs. It thrilled him, visibly so. 

“Cute…” Lea murmured, hands moving to reach down and pet his hair, while Isa just rolled his eyes for a moment.

“Cute isn’t exactly what I’m going for,” Isa murmured as he lowered himself down to Lea’s cock. Lea just smirked a bit, having no qualms about Isa starting to bob his head along Lea’s length.

“Isa…” he moaned in encouragement, and he kept himself still, letting Isa take the reins in sucking his cock until Isa was really ready for his mouth to be screwed.

Isa did not need much to keep moving against him. He moved his tongue along those pulsing veins, and easily teased the underside of his shaft. He could feel the way that Lea was forcing himself to stay still. He swallowed around him as he took in as much as he could - which wasn’t his whole length. He was definitely not the best at doing this, but Lea was never one to complain.

“Oh…” Lea easily started letting out a string of moans, which just encouraged Isa all the more to suck harder, and lapped his tongue against him. Teal eyes stayed locked on Lea’s face, and their intense stare just made Lea whimper in a needy pleasure.

Those eyes stayed on him, and Lea was soon squirming, and after another moment Isa popped his mouth off him.

“You can move now…” Isa murmured, licking along his cock a few times before he wrapped his lips around him once more.

Lea didn’t immediately respond, wanting to make sure that his lover had his mouth put in a position so he could thrust without immediately choking him.

Lea licked his lips and nodded slowly. Isa’s eyes finally closed so he could focus, and Lea gave a trial thrust. When Isa gave no objection, Lea started a slow rhythm of fucking into Isa’s mouth.

The lewd noises started after another minute, and it made Lea’s eyes widen as he looked down at him in awe.

Isa made slight choking sounds, and drooled around Lea’s cock, being  _ almost _ sloppy with it, which just made Lea’s cock quiver and leak. Isa’s eagerness in licking up the precum just made Lea moan louder.

“Shit, shit, Is’....” Lea was giving only a partial warning, knowing full well that it would be enough for Isa to brace himself.

As Isa took a deep breath to try and deep throat him, that was enough.

Lea twisted his fingers in Isa’s hair, and he let himself cum, giving a louder cry of Isa’s name.

Isa groaned and continued to suck at him, and he swallowed it down the best that he could, but it dribbled out the corners of his mouth as he slowly pulled his mouth off him. His hand continued to stroke Lea’s cock, and he smirked at the burning blush on Lea’s cheeks.

“Now roll over…” Isa instructed, panting slightly as he tried to do just that.

Lea, still a little buzzed, let Isa roll him over.

“Are you gonna get naked  _ now _ ?” Lea whined, looking over his shoulder at him.

“I will,” Isa answered, already in the middle of pulling his t-shirt up and off himself. He then eased off his pants and undergarments. Lea swallowed the sudden ball in the back of his throat as Isa’s cock was finally released.

Isa smirked when he noticed. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all…” Lea murmured, already feeling the sparks of arousal go through him again. “Just looks like a lovely cock, what ever are you going to do with it?” he asked with a slow smirk.

“I’m going to fuck you stupid until you’re screaming how much you love me.”

Lea immediately went red, and moved to look forward to try and hide the hot heat that was rushing through him. He could feel Isa smirking.

“That all you want?” Lea asked after a moment of listening to Isa moving around, clearly grabbing lube and condoms out of the bedside table. (Lea wondered for a moment how planned out this was.)

“For now, yes.” Isa answered calmly, and lightly padded Lea’s butt. “Lift your ass for me, and spread your legs.”

Obeying, Lea did so, and stuck his ass nice and high in the air.

“Good,” Isa murmured, and pressed a slicked finger against the hole of his lover’s ass, and circled his finger against him, swirling his finger against it, which quickly got Lea going, anticipation being one of his weaknesses.

“Nnn, hurry up…” Lea whined.

“We can’t go too fast, lest it make you bleed… And that’s not fun for anyone.” which was true, but that didn’t stop Lea from pouting.

Isa then leaned over him, and kissed the tip of Lea’s ear, finally pressing his finger into him, and curling it. “Don’t worry… I’ll make it worth it.” he promised, moving his finger slowly, swirling it and touching along him. He wanted to really explore the cavity of his lover’s ass.

Lea was easily enjoying it, and rocking himself back against Isa’s finger, which was enough for Isa to start using a second finger, and scissored him carefully.

The noises that the redhead made were delightful, and Isa could not help but feel painfully aroused from the amount of neglect it had, and the way that he wanted to start fucking him. They both had anticipation eating at them.

“More…” Lea whined after another moment. “Isn’t that enough--?”

“Soon,” Isa promised, his own voice strained as a third finger carefully moved against him and started to pound into his ass. This made Lea cry out Isa’s name, and looked over his shoulder.

“Nnn, if I tell you how much I love you, will you give it to me~?” he propositioned, and he saw the tips of Isa’s ears go instantly pink. 

“Maybe,” Isa said as he managed to pull himself back together and he rocked against Lea’s leg, letting him feel just how aroused he was. Isa tried to finger him harder and deeper.

Lea moaned accordingly, rocking back harder. “Go-Good,” he managed. “Because I love you… Nn, fuck, I love you… I love you teasing me with your fin-fingers… Shi-Shit, Isa -- Isa  _ please _ \--!”

“Please?” Isa repeated, nipping his ear again.

“Fuck me… If you love me, fuck me, I need your cock, and I know you need relief too..~”

He grinned a bit, and kissed his ear more lovingly. “I do love you, and I love when you start begging like this…”

Lea let out a small sigh as Isa began to pull his fingers out, and leaned back to get the condom on himself. He shivered in excitement as he listened to the packet getting ripped open, and the bit of latex going around Isa’s cock.

Then when he felt the tip of his arousal against his ass, Lea had to breathe out his pleasure and keep from tensing himself back up.

One of Isa’s hands stayed on Lea’s hip to hold him, and the other held the base of his cock as he started to guide it into Lea’s hole after adding a bit of extra lube onto himself to make it easier. “Isa…” he murmured lowly, and it made Isa smirk a touch as he started to sink into him.

He would tell Lea to shush quietly, or to tease him, but he didn’t want Lea to be quiet anymore. He wanted to hear how loud and beautiful he would sound.

“There we go…” he murmured, and grasped Lea’s other hip. He dug his nails in slightly, and he started to rock his hips, shuddering at the feeling.

With all the build up it was hard, Isa’d admit, not to cum quickly. However, he was determined to get Lea there again first, no matter how painful it might become. He loved cumming with Lea, and the mess that he’d become from it.

“Fuck, Isa….!” he cried out happily and started to try and rock back against his cock, his head bowing as he pushed his ass up higher, wiggling it some. He bucked back against him and tried to meet all of the movements of Isa’s hips and the cock that was invading his butt.

“Lea…” he repeated his name back to him and with the wiggling of his ass Isa couldn’t help bringing his hand back and giving a swift spanking to one of his cheeks.

Lea immediately yelped, mostly out of surprise, before it quickly became a moan as he was met with a harder thrust from Isa.

“Nngh,” he groaned and he soon wiggled his butt again. “Again…” Lea murmured.

Of course, Isa complied and gave a harder, swift slap to his ass, watching as the skin went bright red, shivering at the moan that Lea gave.

“Fuck, Isa…!”

It was delightful hearing Lea curse, and he couldn’t help leaning over him and kissed the side of Lea’s head, which made the redhead turn his head to try and catch his lips.

It was a rather sloppy kiss, and both of them were soon panting against each other’s lips, and as Lea felt Isa dig his nails back into his hips to increase his speed, Lea tried to arch down to go against his bed.

Isa snapped his hips harder, and made sure to go nice and deep into him, and as he brushed his cock against Lea’s prostate, that made precum drip out of Lea’s cock.

“I wanna feel you cum!” Lea cried out. “Please, please…! I want to feel the heat of your cum…” Lea looked over his shoulder, panting heavily. “Please, Isa… Cum with me…!”

Isa moved his hand off Lea’s hip again, and he wrapped his hand around him and started to stroke him as he tried to hold himself off. It was growing more difficult the more that he was screwing into Lea’s wanting ass. 

Only a few more thrusts later, Isa was cumming, Lea was screaming, and soon cumming with him, spraying out against the sheets.

Isa continued to buck into him so they could both ride their highs, and Lea whimpered, and Isa kissed up and down Lea’s back, and he stayed inside him even as Lea’s body started to slump against the bed.

“We’re going to need to change the sheets…” Isa murmured, and Lea just huffed.

“Later…” Lea murmured, shifting as he felt Isa’s weight coming down against him. They both knew that Lea wanted cuddles. He almost always wanted cuddles after sex.

Isa moved to lay against him, and still didn’t pull out. Instead he stayed soft in him, and wrapped both of his arms around him. He kissed his shoulder a few times, before nuzzling into the crook of Lea’s neck.

“Nn… I love you,” Lea murmured.

“I love you.” Isa repeated, and gently rubbed up and down Lea’s stomach.

They stayed close together for the rest of the evening, and they would fall asleep spooning each other, refusing to be parted.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for AkuSai day (7/8) 2020~.


End file.
